


Fountains of Imagination

by Missy_dee811



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Artist Steve Rogers, Avengers Tower, Bottom Tony, Bottom Tony Stark, Canon Divergence - Avengers (2012), Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Sex, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Poetry, Kink Discovery, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy_dee811/pseuds/Missy_dee811
Summary: Tony asked Steve to paint him, and at first, Steve misunderstood.[Written for the Cap-IM Midyear Exchange 2019.]





	Fountains of Imagination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XxWanderlustxX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxWanderlustxX/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/511792) by XxWanderlustxX. 

> Not like Dante  
discovering a commedia  
upon the slopes  
of heaven  
I would paint a different kind  
of Paradiso  
in which the people would be naked  
as they always are  
in scenes  
like that  
because it is supposed to  
be  
a painting of  
their souls  
but there would be no anxious angels telling them  
how heaven is  
the perfect picture of  
a  
monarchy  
and there would be no fires burning  
in the hellish holes below  
in which I might have stepped  
nor any altars in the sky except  
fountains of  
imagination
> 
> — [A Coney Island of the Mind](https://poets.org/poem/coney-island-mind-13) by Lawrence Ferlinghetti.

Lying in bed, sweaty and sated, Tony had turned to Steve. “Would you paint me?”

Anxious but curious, he had thought of asking months ago, but it hadn’t seemed prudent then, and so, he had waited to shoot his shot.

He wasn’t sure Steve would understand the desire, but as time wore on, and he better understood how Steve felt about kink – the things he was willing to explore, the things that turned him on, and those he would try to understand, but couldn’t – what had once been a fleeting thought became an indescribable hunger.

He wanted Steve to massage the paint into his skin. He wanted to feel his rough, warm hands across his back. He thought of what he would say, he thought of how he would act. He thought of his it would feel. It was a luxury he couldn’t quite explain, to know he was the canvas for any one of Steve’s ideas.

At Tony’s question, Steve smiled softly. Tony loved that smile. It reminded him of this, this time they shared together, behind locked doors, when only the sun could peak from behind the curtain. He could close his eyes and dream, and even in his dreams, he couldn’t imagine a sweeter smile.

It was just for him.

Just from Steve.

Steve shifted, supporting his weight on his elbow, and resting his head on his closed fist. The thin sheet slid down his torso and Tony’s eyes followed their every move. He was beautiful and he would never tire of seeing him, or of seeing him like this.

Tony couldn’t get enough of him. Despite having just devoured each other, Tony knew, just from looking at him, he was ready to go again.

It hadn’t been long ago that Tony was lying on top of him, his nails digging into Steve’s shoulder as he bit into his neck, sweeping his tongue across.

_“I want to taste all of you.” _

_Steve breathed, a moan escaping as Tony slid down. He was so wet, and so warm above him. Tony leaned in to kiss him and Steve captured his lips, almost bruising. _

_“You feel incredible.” _

_“So, do you, sweetheart. So, do you.” _

If he so much as asked, Steve would flip them over. It would be so easy. He would pin Tony beneath him and straddle his thighs, keeping them close. He would tease Tony. First, with kisses. They would grow more and more passionate. Sloppy, even. And then, he’d slid down his body and kiss ever inch, every scar, taking care not to touch the arc reactor.

Maybe it would end there or maybe he’d keep going until Tony was coming on his lips.

Perhaps, he would spread his thighs and lose himself in the tight heat.

Steve was touching his cheeks and it brought him back to the present. He had been lost in his thoughts, replaying what had happened earlier in the morning.

“Lost in thought,” asked Steve. Clearly aware of what Tony had been thinking.

“Can you blame me?”

He chuckled. “No, of course not. But you had asked me a question, and then you went off into that big, beautiful mind of yours, and I thought I’d lost you.”

“I’m still here, love,” said Tony.

“So, you want me to paint you?”

“Yes,” said Tony, rather enthusiastic. He bolted upright and leaned against the headboard they had almost cracked this morning.

“I want to be your canvas,” he said, looking at Steve eagerly, waiting for the other man to understand and acknowledge.

And there it was, that realization.

“You want me to cover you _in paint_?”

“Yes,” said Tony, excitedly.

There was that hunger in Steve’s eyes now. He liked the idea, more than he was letting on, which was fine. More than fine. Tony had an inkling and beyond that, Tony wanted this too.

“Doesn’t have to be today. Just let me know.”

“It can be today. I’ve got the time.”

“Oh God, yes! Today? God, Steve. I’ve been thinking about this for so long, but I didn’t know how to ask, and I didn’t know what you would think, or how you would feel, or if you’d even want to do this with me.”

“Of course, I’d want to do it with you. There is nobody else.”

Tony smiled at that. Joyous.

“Just tell me what to do.”

Steve nodded, just then, his stomach growled.

“Duly noted. First, feed the super soldier, and then have him channel his inner Jackson Pollock.”

“I understood that reference,” said Steve, throwing his head back and laughing.

Tony shot him a look.

“It’s a good thing I love you,” he said, affectionately.

“It’s a great thing indeed,” said Steve, earnest and grinning from ear to ear.

Tony really couldn’t disagree with him. 

He got up from the bed knowing that Steve was watching his every move, and started to dress. He asked Jarvis for what they had in the fridge. Steve said he could work with what they had and placed an order for what they’d need.

Tony had been more than pleased with how well Steve took to living in the Tower and using the amenities. Tony had built this with the Avengers in mind, though Bruce only occasionally dropped by. Natasha came by less often, and hardly ever made her presence known, though Tony could tell. She was quiet, but she hit the gym almost as much as Steve did, and she was stronger than she seemed, wearing out the equipment at almost the speed Steve did.

Clint had declined the offer to live at the Tower and Tony had decided not to take it personally when he didn’t give a reason. Natasha wouldn’t divulge any information, and he wasn’t foolish enough to ask.

Steve had been hesitant at first but had some made a home for himself. He and Tony spent a lot of time together. Over time, Tony had learned Steve preferred print books, but had taken a liking to digital art.

He conversed with Jarvis and found it much easier to consult him on certain matters. Tony was flattered.

He and Pepper had developed quite a rapport with each other, and it brought Tony great joy. He still hadn’t met Rhodey, who was busy in California. Tony thought of surprising him, with Steve in tow. He hadn’t ruled it out completely, but it was on the back burner.

They eat in relative silence. Tony too busy fusing to really talk and Steve lost in his thoughts. Tony checked their schedule to ensure they did, in fact, have the day off. He called Pepper and told her he would be taking a personal day since it didn’t seem as if he were needed at the office. When she saw Steve drift across the screen, she smiled softly.

“Okay, Tony. I’ll call you if need be.”

“Thanks, Pep. Wouldn’t know what to do without you.”

“He’s right, Ms. Potts,” said Steve, from behind Tony. He leaned in to kiss his temple.

“I’d tell you to behave, but there’s no use,” she said, shaking her head, and ending the call.

Tony put his phone back in his pocket and finished the rest of his coffee. Steve had cleared his plate and the rest of the dishes from breakfast and was waiting for Tony to finish to take the mug from him. 

“I’m shocked. You’re not going to wash them,” said Tony as Steve took the mug from his hands. 

“Oh, I will. Just not now. I’ve been thinking of what to do to you and I’m just… Overcome with the urge to see you in my colors. Is that okay with you? Can I paint you red, white, and blue?” 

“That sounds perfect,” said Tony. Rising from his chair and meeting Steve’s lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can reblog this on [Tumblr](https://viudanegraaa.tumblr.com/post/187434474606/fountains-of-imagination-missydee811-marvel).


End file.
